You Ain't So Bad, Kid
by ayquefabulosa
Summary: When Julia Corripio, daughter of Hermes, reminisces on the war against Kronos someone else fins her company. Written about roughly two years after TLO. OC included.


**One-shot**

**You Ain't So Bad, Kid**

**by Dizzy Miss Lizzy**

I stared blankly at the wall in front of me; the moonlight beaming away on it like it had won an Emmy, if that was even possible.

For once in my sad life, I couldn't think of anything at all to do. And trust me, a bored Julia was something you did _not _want to come across. _Ever. _

I frowned then sighed, internally I was blowing a gasket. Who did the gods think they were? Making me oh, so bored in the Hermes cabin.

A low rumble came from the sky, I somehow managed to work up the courage not to stick out my tongue like a four year-old would have done. Unlike some people (cough* The-Big-Three's-kids*cough,) I didn't have the "authority" to talk smack about the gods without them getting prissy.

As I mentioned the gods I remembered: I was a kid of Hermes, the god of travel, commerce, sports, but also the god of thievery and literature. I smirked; sometimes, I fugging loved the benefits of being of one Hermes' daughters.

I crept towards the camp store which, with tees and mugs, also supplied notebooks with the names of the gods. I snatched an "I-went-to-Camp-Half-blood-an-all-I-got-was-this-lousy-notebook" notebook and some number 2 pencils because, I'm badass like that. I then headed off on my way.

Making sure that absolutely no one was looking, I scurried on off to the forest hoping to find my special spot; my safe place where nobody could touch me.

Now if you head off the left side of Zeus' Fist, then took a few twists and turns you would eventually reach my personal spot. Which so happened to have an _amazing_ view of the lake (hey, you didn't have to be a certain son of Poseidon to appreciate a good view.)

Now don't be fooled, no kid of Hermes would make something _that_ easy to find. No, with a couple of booby traps put up, with help courtesy of my loud and rambunctious half-brothers Travis and Conner, it was the perfect trap for someone who didn't know the wicked ways of the children of Hermes.

Once I successfully passed all of my traps, I started skipping rocks in the lake. If it was even possible to be crap at skipping rocks, I was.

As I sat down, I reminisced the last time I came here. It was right before the Battle of Manhattan, almost two years ago; I had blindly walked here with one of my cabin mates, an only daughter of Chaos, Loki.

"_It's just so unfair!" I threw my lanky, eleven year-old hands up in the air. "It's unfair how the gods could just push you aside like that, along with every other "minor" god!"_

_"I have half-a-nerve to just switch over to Kronos' side, but then we all know who'd win and save the day!_

_"Percy fugging Jackson and his little cronies like always. Meanwhile, the rest of us "little, unimportant" people will risk their lives and die for the gods that don't pay a blind bit of attention to us. It was common knowledge that most of the demigods on Kronos' side were the kids of "minor" gods and only wanted some respect or a little attention instead of ignoring them entirely."_

_Loki sighed, running her pale hand through her dark locks. "Don't say that, Juju, please." Loki might not have been fond of the gods too much after discovering she was the daughter of a, lesser known, god. But at fifteen, and one of my best friends, she had long forgiven them for what they had done to her._

_I, however, was known to hold a grudge or two," But what would happen if you died out there? Who would have to bury you? __Certainly not the gods."_

_The blowing of a conch shell in the distance told us that we had a butt load of explaining to do, and the two of us hurried off._

_That was the last time I saw my best friend Loki Michaels._

_I was getting very nervous, I hadn't seen Loki since the battle, and neither had anyone in Cabin 11. I ran across the camp, asking almost everybody I saw if they had seen Loki around, most had just ignored me, others had asked who the Hades she was. In other words, I was getting nowhere._

_As I got back around to the cabins where I started, I spotted a guy with dark, shaggy black hair and olive skin. I hadn't seen him around camp before, (not that I had been looking from him) so I decided to ask him as my last resort._

_"Oi, you!" He looked towards me before rolling his eyes and walking towards the Big Three's cabins. I sprinted to catch up to him, "I was talking to you!"_

_He got a dark look on his face. "Well?" he snapped. "I don't have all day."_

_"Well, Mr. Sarcastic," I half-glared, still worried for my friend. "I was going to ask if you'd seen my friend, Loki, at all after the battle, but since you're obviously too busy to help a little Hermes kid-"_

_"Wait," he interrupted- I really have to learn his name-. "Was she about 5'4 with black hair and _really _pale skin?"_

_I looked at him strangely, how did he know?_

_"Yes," I said cautiously._

_He winced, "Umm, erm-"_

_I tapped my foot impatiently, "What? What happened?"_

_"She's dead!" he glared, and at that moment I realize who he was. If I was correct, he was Nico diAngelo, son of Hades god of the dead._

_I knew it wasn't his fault, I was a bit rude, but I couldn't help it. I burst into tears, sobbing hysterically, before running off leaving him standing there awkwardly not really knowing what to do._

I sighed, just thinking about her sometimes made me sad; she would be seventeen to this day. I tossed a small pebble into the lake, not really caring whether or not it actually skidded across it.

"You know you're doing it wrong." I jumped about five feet in the air, squealing like a little girl. "You're supposed to kind of angle it."

It was Nico diAngelo. Although I must say, I respected him a lot more than Jackson just because of the fact that he doesn't play tonsil hockey with his girlfriend every five minutes. Ignoring the fact he can't _get _a girlfriend.

I blushed: why the fugg did I just blush? "How the hell did you get here?"

Nico rolled his eyes like I was some little girl. I'm only a little less than a year younger than him, "I shadow-traveled here, duh." Damn those children of the Big Three with their super-powers.

I shook my head, knowing I was getting nowhere with all the questions. "Whatever." I gingerly took out the notebook I had previously stolen and began sketching the evening sky, writing a small verse to go with it.

It was currently about 5:30 ish, but as of Daylight Savings it was already well into the evening. I could just barely make out the shape of the full moon amongst the colors of the night; it was a truly magnificent scene. I tore out the page before starting another one.

After about five minutes of me silently drawing and Nico just sitting next to me, transfixed at my picture, then I realized what I had drawn.

I almost immediately recognized the beaten and bloodied body of what used to be my best friend. Blood was spewed all over where her heart would normally be situated, and it looked to me like she had been stabbed and then kicked and beaten a couple of times just to make sure she was dead.

I pointed towards my gruesome picture before biting my lip, "Is that what-?"

No words needed to be spoken. Nico nodded his head solemnly, as if he had been her best friend instead of me. "I'm sorry-"

"For what?" I yelled, and then pointed at him. "It's not like _you_ knew her personally, or anything, huh? No!" He winced and I almost immediately regretted what I had said.

I looked down at my crossed feet ashamed that I had shouted at him, it wasn't his fault. Though I had meant every word I said. "'M sorry," I mumbled, not really sure what else to say.

"Sometimes I just kind of blurt stuff out without thinking. It's my flaw," Nico said nothing making me feel almost worse than I did before.

I raised an eyebrow, hoping to cover up my shame. "I hope you know I'm not apologizing again. One apology is good to last me a few months."

The son of Hades let out a laugh. A _laugh_, that's two big events in one day, the first being him apologizing.

Then I decided, why the Hades not? And I, Julia Corripio, stuck up my hand for him to shake. "Corripio, Julia Corripio.

Nico wearily eyed my hand, (Honestly, did he think it was poison?) and shook it. "I'm presuming you already know who I am."

"Ξέρεις, δενείστετόσοκακόςαναζητούν," I commented in Ancient Greek. He smirked, I could tell with him being a son of Hades he didn't get compliments too often.

"Ούτεείσαι, kid." Now it was my turn to be offended. Who was he calling kid? I was only a little less than a year younger than him; but as always I shrugged it off.

For a while I just sat there, back to a big oak tree with Nico lounging on my left. And honestly, I didn't mind that much.

I glanced up ay Nicos shaggy, sleek black hair before resting my eyes again on the scenery ahead of me. Sometimes, it was nice just to be able to sit around in the silence, neither of us needing to say anything. And sometimes, it was even better than talking it out.

Closing my eyes softly, I drew the conclusion that was the day I officially fell in love with Nico diAngelo. Crap, this wasn't going to end well.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! My first PJO fic finished! Oh, and if anyone wants to know what they were saying in Greek... I can't remember to save my fucking life. Translate it on Google. :)  
Peace, Love, and The Beatles **


End file.
